Shirou Emiya
Shirou Emiya (衛宮 士郎, Emiya Shirō) is the main protagonist of Fate/stay night who acts as the Master of Saber during the Fifth Holy Grail War. Main Allies: Saber, Rin Tohsaka, Archer/Future Shirou Emiya, Sakura Matou, Illya, Kiritsugu Emiya, Ruby Rose. Naoto Shirogane, Yu Narukami, Crona, Makoto Naegi, Reimu Hakurei, Shido Itsuka, Takashi Komuro, Main Enemies: Kirei Kotomine, Gilgamesh, Nagito Komaeda, Kurumi Tokisaki Personality Due to the trauma he suffered during the great fire, Shirou has a constant emptiness in his personality and suffers from tremendous survivor's guilt. He feels that, as the only survivor, it is unfair to the deceased to prioritize his own needs before those of others. He has a distorted sense of values where he only finds self-worth from helping people without any compensation, feeling that the very act “helping people” is its own reward. He believes it is highly unfair that some people survive and others do not. When it comes down to receiving an injury or even giving up his life to help someone, he will do it without a second thought. The people who see this side of him are often very worried and attempt to correct his behavior, though they are unable to change his opinions. Kiritsugu often talked about how he used strive to protect the innocent from the world's many perils, even at the cost of his own humanity, and how he was saddened by the reality that whenever he was able to spare one life, another person was fated to die. Although Kiritsugu was tormented by his inability to save everyone, Shirou always admired his efforts. Right before Kiritsugu's death, Shirou pledged to be a Hero of Justice in Kiritsugu's place and strive to protect everyone at the cost of his own life. Everything that he is thus far is the result of that very pledge. He has made it his dream to become a "Hero of justice" who will save everyone regardless of what happens to his own life. Shirou takes his ideals to the limit during the Fate scenario, where he constantly attempts to protect Saber from harm and keep her from fighting other Servants, despite the fact that she is many times more powerful than he and that even his odds of mere survival, not winning, are hopelessly low against those he personally fights. This is because he cannot stand the idea of someone else being harmed for his sake. He never gives up his ideals during the route and injures himself numerous times to uphold it. During the Unlimited Blade Works route, Shirou, through constant arguing with Archer, begins to see the hypocrisy in his ideals. Though he refuses to give them up entirely, he works his way towards a middle ground where he will strive towards fulfilling ideals, despite knowing they are impossible to achieve. He faces his largest dilemma during Heaven's Feel, where he is forced to choose between maintaining his ideals and protecting the life of Sakura. He eventually forsakes them, with the exception of the "Superhero" ending, where he becomes as resolute as Kiritsugu in his prime, allowing Sakura to be executed for the greater good. He strives only to protect Sakura, though he is presented with conflict a number of times. Shirou is extremely stubborn once he sets out to accomplish something, such as spending hours attempting to perform a high jump that is nearly impossible for him. This action, as watched by Rin and Sakura, is one of the initial factors that causes them both to develop feelings for Shirou. He will stubbornly defend his own viewpoints, no matter how wrong they may seem to others, even to the point of causing them great mental anguish. Though he does his best to help others, if he feels that a person brought about their own ruin, he will simply watch instead of helping. Nasu has stated that Shirou and Shiki Tohno would definitely get along badly. Love Interests Shirou's love interests varies from Saber, Rin and Sakura depending on the routes. However, he has shown to be initially attracted to Saber, having a crush on her, from the moment he saw her after she's summoned, regardless of the route. Though this gradually became platonic in the alternate routes. In Fate, Shirou fully accepts his feelings for Saber, and even desires to be with her, despite her being unable to exist in the mortal world. In Unlimited Blade Works, Shirou develops a crush on Rin during midway of their alliance, and eventually becomes her Boyfriend. In Heaven's Feel, Shirou develops feelings for Sakura even before the beginning of the Grail Wars, and eventually forsakes his long held ideals of becoming a Hero of Justice in order to save her. Hobbies Shirou possesses an extraordinary talent for housework. Despite having Taiga as his caretaker, he generally cooks all of her meals and does almost all of the housework while she generally does nothing. Home cooking is his forte, and he especially prides himself in Japanese cuisine. He is not a cheapskate when it comes to ingredients to make a delicious meal, and he will spend a great deal of time in order to make something extravagant. He teaches Sakura how to cook and as she improves, they eventually start to compete over the quality of their meals. Shirou equally enjoys Japanese tea, black tea, and coffee, but he prefers Japanese tea and dislikes plum kelp tea. There are times when he receives liquor from Copenhagen, but he merely tastes it as he is not good with alcohol. Among the characters of Fate, he is one of the heaviest eaters, losing only to Saber, Berserker, and Lancer. According to him: “one who does not have the stomach to digest breakfast is a failure as a martial artist.” Despite having his household finances taken care of by Taiga, Shirou does not wish to feel like a freeloader, so he has been taking up part-time jobs since middle school in order to pay for his own expenses. He earns 950 yen per hour at Copenhagen, and he receives spending money from accompanying Raiga Fujimura when he participates in his hobbies, which include sumo wrestling and hunting. Shirou does not feel good in the atmosphere of a Game Center. He is weak against blind dates, even though he likes them. He has never gone to the dentist. His English is poor and his intended major is initially in the field of law and politics. He likes repairing electronics to help practice his Magecraft, and he can become immersed for hours at a time while fixing appliances. Due to the fact that he almost never denies requests to repair appliances or work, such as cleaning the school's swimming pool before its opening, he has many nicknames such as “fake school janitor”, “in charge of mending”, “vacuum cleaner of the Archery Club” and “Homurahara’s brownie”. He likes to meditate within the dojo in his household, often to relax before or after practicing Magecraft. While at school, he aims to be the greatest at the “who will give up first” type of contest. He once participated in sepak takraw along with Ryuudou Issei and Matou Shinji during a school festival. They advanced to the finals, but when they competed with the team formed by Kane Himuro, Ayaka Sajyou and Ayako Mitsuzuri, Issei caused a quarrel after being harassed with concentrated attacks and caused both teams to be disqualified. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon LOTM: Weirdmageddon Shirou returns as one of the main heroes. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon Chronicles of Great New Empire Relationships Saber Rin Tohsaka Sakura Matou Illyaviel von Einzbern Taiga Fujimura Shinji Matou Kiritsugu Emiya Yu Narukami Ruby Rose Ezio Mercy Yoko Littner Sheena Fujibayashi Reimu Hakurei Marisa Kirisame Cirno Aya Shameimaru Maka Albarn Soul Eater Evans Reisen Udongein Inaba Tewi Inaba Shido Itsuka Takashi Komuro Nier Soldier 76 Lord Death Tohru Adachi Nagito Komaeda Nagito Komaeda/The Hopeness as Saber refers to it is Shirou's shadow. In Armageddon, Marluxia has created The Hopeness as Shirou Emiya's Shadow, in case Marluxia won't kill Shirou himself or even ruining his life. They never met eachother but after Ruby defeats Blaze and restore Multi-Universe, Shirou, alongside Rin Tohsaka, Saber, and Archer are preparing to face The Hopeness in the future. In Weirdmageddon, Shirou and Nagito were main enemies. Shirou says that Nagito is his most hated foe of all time for all the evil crimes he has ever done, the most cruel and unforgiving deed that The Hopeness did is killing Dark Sakura Matou, who is free from Nagito's Despair control in front of Shirou's eyes. After Marluxia's inside of Rin Tohsaka known as Mrs. R. Nagito impales Shirou's heart with his Lucky Masamune has he confirmed that he is no longer his Shadow and wants to be himself. In Emiya Knight Returns, in between Weirdmageddon and Darkmageddon, Shirou has to go through his life to protect and stop "The Servant" from taking over it, "The Servant" is later revealed to be his Shadow all along. In Darkmageddon, Yoko welcomes the Hopeness as an ally in hopes of defeating Chernabog. The Hopeness does not seem to have a problem with working with Shirou. Kishin Asura Quotes Gallery Fate-stay-night-unlimited-blade-works-saber-shiro.jpg|Shirou and Saber meet ShirouCaliburn.jpg ShirouUCopening.jpg ShirouUCending.jpg Carnival Phantasm Greed.gif Shirou Emiya's dark fights.png|"Shirou Emiya's Nightmare" Shirou and Nagito.png|"Shirou Emiya and his Shadow: Nagito Komaeda" Two Lights and Two Darks.png Shirou Emiya vs Mrs. R.png|"Shirou Emiya vs Mr.s R (Marluxia controls Rin's Mind)" Ruby Rose and Shirou Emiya.png|"Ruby Rose and Shirou Emiya" Shirou and Marisa.png|"Shirou Emiya and Marisa Kirisame: Dating Simulator" Shirou Emiya and Reimu Hakurei.png|"Shirou Emiya and Reimu Hakurei" Shirou Emia vs Hondao.jpg|Shirou Emia vs Hondao 322047_fotomanipulyacii_-fantasticheskij_-pejzazh_1920x1080_(www.jpg|Shirou Emiya and Farra Yu Shirou Shido Takashi Kotetsu and Nagito.png|"Yu Narukami Shirou Emiya Shido Itsuka Takashi Komuro Kotetsu Kaburagi and Nagito Komaeda- Emiya Knight side of Tales from the Ultra Despair Knight" Shirou Emiya and Yukari Yakumo.png|"Shirou Emiya and Yukari Yakumo" Shirou Emiya and Tohru Adachi.png|"Shirou Emiya and Tohru Adachi" Shirou Emiya and Aya Shameimaru.png|"Shirou Emiya and Aya Shameimaru" Shirou Emiya and Kishin Asura.png|"Shirou Emiya and Kishin Asura" Shirou Emiya and Lord Death.png|"Shirou Emiya and Lord Death" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Fate universe Category:Pure Good Category:Nicest Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Occular Copycats Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Humans Category:Chick Magnet Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Red Heads Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Summoners Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Brother of Heroine Category:Main Protagonists Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mona Marshall